


Fighting

by orphan_account



Series: Daddy [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hiding, Implied Underage, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Underage Kissing, exposure to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Fighting

Daddy and Sebby were fighting again. It was always over Richard. Sometime it was money or something about Work. Mummy and her boyfriends used to fight over him a lot. She was going to get married to one of them though she’d only known him for a few months and they were talking about being able to ‘support’ and ‘raise’ him. He was doing what he’d done when they’d fought, which was hide.

He’d learned, since the boyfriend that hit him when he didn’t do his chores. Closets were the best because no one thought to look for him in closets. Not even when they were looking really hard and Richard could hear them calling for him, he used to only come out when mummy started crying but now he only came out when the yelling had stopped.

“I hope you realize how  _sick_  you are,” Sebastian was nearly screaming, hi voice booming around the house, barely even being muffled by the closet door. “Do you know how fucked up he’s going to be?”

“Shut up,” Jim growled. His voice was quieter. Scarier. “Why do you even care?”

There was a long pause and Richard tried not to be too loud as he cried. He wanted to go away. Anywhere but here. Daddy or Sebby would hit him if he went out now, they were in their room and they had the only closet big enough to fit Richard. Richard’s closet was full of toys. There were only suits in here and they smelled like daddy when he wasn’t angry and the dry cleaners. It was comforting and only a bit of light came through from the bottom of the floor.

“You said he should call me papa,” Sebastian said. Richard could barely hear him and he found himself pressing his ear to the door trying to hear him better.

“As a fucking joke,” daddy bit back, his voice growing in intensity. “He’s not your bloody sperm, you can fucking back off. I’ll do with him what I like and it’s none of your business how I treat  _my_ child.”

Richard moved back to hide in the corner again. He didn’t want to hear anymore. They were probably fighting about him tasting daddy but he didn’t care about doing that. He liked it, it made daddy happy.

Richard covered his ears so he couldn’t hear the yelling anymore. He counted to a hundred in his head and when he got there he moved his hands away from his ears. He didn’t hear yelling. He heard something but it wasn’t yelling.

Richard crawled to the door, reaching up and turning the handle. Daddy and Sebby were kissing on the bed, slowly working each other’s clothes off. Richard blushed but didn’t close the door. He knew he should but he couldn’t move his eyes away from the way Sebby kept snapping his hips downwards against daddy’s. Sebby pushed daddy’s shirt over his head and kept his own on.

Then Sebby moved his mouth down and started kissing and licking daddy’s chest and daddy was being really, really loud about it. It never felt that good when daddy did that to him, it just tickled a bit.

Sebby kept pressing kisses and daddy lifted his hips and pulled his trousers down, Sebby working his trousers down too, rubbing at his cock and groaning, leaning down and whispering in daddy’s ear, biting it. It looked like it hurt.

Daddy’s legs were pushed back so his knees were against his chest and his eyes were closed and Sebby was getting something from the drawer. He pushed fingers into daddy. This is was far as Richard had ever seen and he sat up a bit straighter, watching them. This was new. Daddy said it was fucking and Sebby said this was sex.

Daddy stopped Sebby as Sebby was pushing his cock into daddy’s hole and cocked his head to the side, rolling his head lazily and spotting Richard, who silently panicked and backed into the closet, hiding his face and blushing.

Daddy opened the closet. He was still naked. He pushed his suits aside to reveal Richard, who was curled up with his knees to his chest, his back towards the door. Daddy picked Richard up and carried him to the bed, putting him down on a pillow and coaxing him out of his ball.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” daddy said and kissed Richard. “You can watch if you’d like.”

“Jim-“

“Shut up,” daddy hissed at Sebby, his face going soft again when he looked at Richard. “Why were you hiding bunny?”

“You were fighting,” Richard mumbled, tugging at the hem of his shirt. He gave up on that and stuck his thumb in his mouth.

“Do you want to watch us?” daddy asked, pulling Richard’s thumb away from his mouth so he could speak.

“Sorta,” he mumbled. “Does it hurt?”

“Nah,” daddy said and kissed him with tongue. “It feels good. I’ll have to show you someday.”

Richard nodded and moved back on the bed. He could leave if he wanted to. Daddy went back to kissing Sebby and Sebby pushed daddy so he was laying on hi stomach, pushing his cock into daddy’s hole. Richard could see better now and he though it looked kinda gross. He left halfway through, going into hi room and listening to music on the iPod daddy had bought him. Sebby was in charge of the music he listened to but there were some songs with swears that daddy had put on. Richard liked the Beatles and Led Zeppelin the best.

Richard sat at his desk and read the book he was supposed to for school but he couldn’t stop thinking about daddy and Sebby, how they’d gone from fighting to having sex really quickly and that didn’t make any sense because people were supposed to have sex when they were in love and happy, not when they were fighting.

Not when Richard was on the bed and he could feel it shaking.

Daddy came in later, when Richard was just about to finish the page he was on and go play with his toys.

“Sebastian and I were thinking about take out for dinner. Thai, maybe. We could get that curry you like, and naan bread.”

Richard nodded and looked at daddy. “Were you and Sebby having sex?”

Daddy giggled and stepped fully into the room. “Clever boy. Yes, that was sex. It’s different when there’s a girl involved and also different when it’s not us. Sex is weird in our relationship.”

“But you were fighting.”

Jim giggled again and kissed Richard with tongue. “That’s okay. People can fight and then have sex. Take out food or not?”

“Curry is good,” Richard said and daddy got up and left and it left Richard feeling more confused than he had been before.


End file.
